


Peanut Butter and Strawberries

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post-Civil War - Fandom, WandaVision (TV), pre-infinity wars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, before wandavision, but inspired because of the mini series, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: One of the dates in between Civil-War and Infinity Wars.Might turn into lemons.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Peanut Butter and Strawberries

How unique of me, I liked _Wandavision_. I did try to resist writing this but the heart wants the trash it wants. Marvel movies are silly action flicks but dammit if these crazy kids didn't catch me with their endearing oddness.

* * *

Captain Steve Rogers and his vigilante-Avenger team were staying in Palma de Mallorca, Spain. His right-hand woman Romanov had a friend of a friend of a sworn enemy’s unlimited credit-card so they stayed in a touristy hotel. His go-to tech man, Wilson, was proposing they wear fake noses to stay undercover. Romanov called his ‘clownish’ idea moronic but found the padded prosthetics better rendered then she first guessed.

Rogers looked into the hand mirror while they sat in the tie-in kitchen. “There was a butcher with a nose just like this when I was a kid.”

Wilson made the nose like Cyrano de Bergerac so that sounded like a tall-tale. “Wouldn’t the nose get in the way of chopping?”

“Rumor was it was even longer when he was a young man.” Rogers said, he also knew the end of the legend was the man was buried with a turtle-like face but it seemed too far unkind on the butcher’s memory.

“Sure, Cap. Maximoff, I do you still want the forehead or can I paint it for me?” Wilson asked the mutant woman who joined their crew.

The woman he spoke to absently looked at the floating tongs mixing a salad. Wanda Maximoff had a super-power to move objects with her mind’s will. Simple kitchen tasks such as those didn’t require much attention but Rogers noticed she was starring at the red teakettle.

“Wanda?” Rogers asked a little louder.

Wanda looked down at the beets falling out the bowl and snapped out of her thought. “Yeah, it’s almost ready, I just need almonds.”

Romanov had her boots crossed on the empty chair and drily asked, “Are you still on about Stark’s wedding photos?”

Wanda met her eyes but said nothing. She turned to open the refrigerator.

Wilson noticed the jar of almonds on the counter. “I mean I would’ve liked to have gone for the catering menu. Not that they ordered much with Stark’s lack of friends.”

Rogers shifted in his seat but focused on the distraction-seeking girl. Before he could ask Romanov interrupted with,

“It’s not like the Vision had his vibranium arms around her; they were just standing for the pictures.”

Wilson and Rogers exchanged a look and Wanda continued to not look up from the fridge.

Rogers changed his tone to light breeze, “I mean, Wanda, there’s-“

“It’s none of our business.” Wanda stated as she looked up, flicked her wrist to levitate the almonds unscrewed and sprinkled over the salad, “Vision can meet new people all he wants, it’s not a big deal. I’m happy for him.”

“Right. Yeah.” Wilson said in an agreeing tone that was playfully patronizing.

Romanov pulled up a picture on her disposable-smart-phone to show Rogers’ the damning photo.

“Ah. If it’s any constellation you’re a much prettier girl than this woman.” Rogers said. He felt a kick at his thigh from Romanov’s boot. Wanda said nothing but her eyebrows raised at the word ‘girl’.

Later that night a small private ship ported near where the Vigilante-Avengers stayed. The ship’s patrons were the very wealthy tourists who came to see the quaint city for the architecture and ice cream. One guest speed-walked away from the crowd to meet his lady friend at a church.

The church they choose to meet at was closed to the public. The man in search changed his density and phased through the gothic doors. Vision understood humans depended on privacy, but he found the separation stifling. Inside the church he saw his mutated lady love sitting in one of the pews nearest to the ambo. They were alone and he was excited to see Wanda so he moved with inhuman speed.

“Darling, have you changed your hair?” Vision saw the back of her head was now reddish compared to the black locks he first met. Necessary for her safety and he was certain she looked lovely in anything new.

Wanda turned around a Vision made a small gasp.

“Thank you for noticing, how was the boat?” Wanda asked with the ridiculous prosthetic nose pointing out.

Vision’s android eyes zoomed in closer and saw the makeup and plastic cushion. He let out a chuckle and sat next to her. “Very slow, glad to be off.”

“Glad you’re here. How bout a kiss?” Wanda suggested fluttering her lashes.

“If I can reach.” Vision said angling down and around the silly nose.

The kissing felt yummy and normal so Wanda didn’t want to bring up the upsetting thing. She instead brought up their plans to walk the old city and listen to loud music.

“Shouldn’t we get dinner? Restaurants are probably closed but you can get room-service at the hotel.”

“Vizh, that is a very sloppy way to get to bed.” Wanda said with a smile, though she remembered he was there for three days and they could sight-see in the daytime.

“Oh I wasn’t interested in that,” Wanda raised her eyebrows so he quickly said, “Immediately, I mean. I truly wanted to show you something to get your opinion.”

Wanda grinned with the pride that she was the first person he wanted to share with experiences. In the hotel Wanda kept her aggravation inward as she listened to the podcast of Vision and his Harvard Professor ‘friend’. The metaphysic-whatevers they were discussing weren’t catching her ears as the jolly chemistry she heard.

Using Romanov’s secret, untraceable software Wanda Googled this Dr. Dorothea Saun. She was in her forties, divorced and not terrible to look at but what really burned Wanda was Dr. Saun’s brain. A kindred spirit to Wanda’s boyfriend in long-winded philosophical theories. The young mutant knew what a happy Vision sounded like and this podcast made him happy in a way Wanda wouldn’t.

Wanda paused the video and looked at Vision’s patient but expecting blue eyes. Alone in the hotel he kept his human disguise; Vision called the appearance a precaution.

“Any notes? I felt I was constantly pulling Dorothea off topic but her insights were always sparking new venues.” Vision asked pulling his chair closer to Wanda at the desk.

“No, you two flowed together very well.” Wanda said with stone in her voice. “Very well.”

“Wanda, you can criticize better than that. We started with a script but-“

“How many times have you slept with her?!” Wanda blurted. She blushed and put her hands over her ears, “Wait, I don’t want to know. Yes I do. No, I-“

The slacked-jaw android stared at her as if she dropped a building on him. “Counting before and after the podcast, let see umm? Zero.”

“But do you want to?” Wanda asked pushing her fingers into her hair.

“The thought has never occurred to me. Dorothea is an openminded intellectual and has an excellent library-“

Wanda stood up pushing back her chair, “I’m going to be sick.”

“Wanda, what on earth has come over you?” Vision asked as he followed her to the bathroom.

“I know don’t have any say in who you spend your real life with,” Wanda said as she put a towel in the sink and turned on the faucet. “It’s not fair to you but since you keep coming back I have some right to ask about new women in the picture.”

“New women? My dear, she’s a friend. I’ve never imagined connecting with her in that way.” Vision stated, thinking the words were slightly insane. “What do you mean by ‘my real life?’”

The wet towel on her face helped a bit, Wanda took a deep breathe before looking up. “Normal people see the people they’re dating every day. I can understand a man turning to someone more convenient or similar to themselves.”

Vision wanted to embrace her sad tone but kept his distance from her as he said, “It’s amazing you consider me ‘normal’. It’s also stunning you imagine I could want to spend my time with anyone more than you.”

“Yes, this is so lovely.” Wanda said pointing to her wet face, bits of the prosthetic nose still clinging to her skin.

“The loveliest face to me.” Vision stated. “Wanda, maybe I should take your jealousy as an expression of the depths to your feelings for me but I don’t. I don’t enjoy watching you become pale and sickly.”

Wanda felt embarrassed and relieved to hear him take her blow-up as flattery. Men, or rather boys, she had dated as a teenager were weak. She remembered being disappointed when the cowards couldn’t take her words at value, much less the might of her powers.

“I’m fine, Vizh, really I just..” Wanda inhales deeply, “I’m better now.”

The mutant walked over and hugged him, her head on his chest. Vision hugged her and said, “You should know I consider these times to be my best life.”

Wanda chuckled at his careful use of slang. “Mine too. I couldn’t imagine talking to the others about this part of me.”

“You know I could imagine feeling rageful jealousy if you admitted to admiring the rugged Captain Rogers or clever Sam Wilson. Natasha Romanov on the other hand…” Vision shivered.

Wanda pulled back to look in his eyes, “Oh no, she scares me too much.”

“That is a relief, darling.” Vision bent down to kiss her.

 _I have nothing to worry about with this Dorothea Saun_ , Wanda thought as she pushed deeper into the kiss. Sure she fantasized about giving the professor nightmares involving Vision’s ‘Simon’ persona so she’d stay far away but Wanda wouldn’t. Vision was hers so she stayed at peace.


End file.
